


Told You So

by FelOllie



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description of Injury, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p> Olicity: oliver gets in trouble this time and felcitiy has to save him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

There’s no such thing as a routine mission.

No matter what Oliver, Digg, and Roy try to argue, each and every mission is different, coming with its own unique set of dangers and challenges. Felicity knows this and accepts it as part of the job. The trouble doesn’t really come until Oliver tries to convince her to sit out on a “routine mission”.

His entire argument is based on the fact that Felicity has absolutely no weapons training and only the bare basics when it comes to hand to hand combat. 

"If it’s all routine," Felicity reasons as she steps out of the lair’s bathroom, already dressed in a form-fitting, black cut-out dress and a pair of sky-high silver pumps, "then I won’t be in anymore danger than the rest of you."

Oliver’s glaring at her outfit like he wants to set it on fire with his eyes, but he just growls, “The rest of us can protect ourselves.”

Roy sucks a breath between his teeth, wincing, and Digg just face-palms, heaving the heaviest of put-upon sighs.

Felicity turns around slowly, dropping her clutch back down to her desk so she has both hands available to prop on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

It’s a beat too late when Oliver realizes what he said, how he said it, and has the decency to look contrite. Of course, by then, Felicity is already narrowing her eyes at him, pointing an accusing finger at his chest.

"Don’t you dare try that with me, Oliver." she tells him seriously. "You know very well that I can handle myself in the field. I am not a damsel in distress, damn it."

"I know that." Oliver is quick to correct himself, holding up his palms in surrender. "I just don’t want you to get hurt."

Felicity relaxes a little at the sincerity in his tone, but she’s not giving in. 

"I’m coming with you." she says, her words ringing with finality. "You’ll need me on-hand to subvert their security and we both know it. Your jobs will be a thousand times easier if I’m there, Oliver. Now, stop arguing with me and let’s get this over with."

 

*

 

"Don’t do it." Oliver grits, slumping down in the backseat as Diggle drives them away from the scene as quickly as he can without drawing attention to them.

Felicity feigns innocence. “Do what?” she asks sweetly, poking gently around the edges of the slice across Oliver’s thigh.

The leather of his suit is torn straight through to the skin beneath, showing off a relatively deep gash in his flesh. Felicity gestures at Roy to grab the first-aid kit they keep stashed beneath the front seat. 

"You know what." he huffs, laying his head back against the seat and letting it loll sideways so he can look her in the eye.

"No idea what you’re talking about." Felicity shrugs, taking the kit from Roy when he hands it back.

She sets about doctoring his wound, grimacing in sympathy when she pours antiseptic rinse into the wound and Oliver hisses. She knows it hurts like hell but, of course, Oliver just grinds his teeth and bears it.

Roy looks back over the front seat, a wide grin on his face. He probably shouldn’t be quite so smiley considering they’d nearly all gotten themselves killed less than ten minutes ago, but well. Roy’s kind of an oddball that way.

"If she’s not gonna say it, I will." he says, winking at Felicity when he thinks Oliver’s not looking. 

"Roy-"

Roy bulldozes right over Oliver’s objection, “Felicity totally saved your ass back there, man.” he all but cackles, and Felicity can’t stop herself from grinning. “I mean, she straight up knocked that dude out with a lamp. You’d be dead right now, if not for Blondie.”

"I am aware of that, Roy, thank you." Oliver says, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn’t say it." Felicity tries to stifle her smile when Oliver turns his attention back to her, his blue eyes flashing as they pass beneath every streetlight. She doesn’t manage it all that well, but Oliver simply rolls his eyes and cups a hand behind her neck, pulling her lips down to meet his.

"Thank you." he whispers into her mouth. 

Felicity lets herself smile then, kissing him again. “You’re welcome.” 

She sits up to tidy the kit so Roy can put it back, can feel Oliver watching her.

"Oh, hey, Oliver?" she says as she hands the kit to Roy. 

"Hmm?" 

She flat out grins as she settles back into the seat beside him, lacing their fingers together and pulling them into her lap.

"Told you so."


End file.
